Trapped
by Noa-Pearl
Summary: When Catherine's trapped in an office building with a killer on her heels, she thinks back on the things she loves the most. And the things she wished she'd done.  Season 11 spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Trapped.**

_Summary: When Catherine's trapped in an office building with a killer on her heels, she thinks back on the things she loves the most. And the things she wished she'd done.  
Spoiler: Upcoming CSI episode.  
Note: Hi guys! Writing has been kind of, well, not happening for me for quite some time now. I'm so busy with everything here in LA, and I really apologize for that. I read these spoilers about an upcoming episode though, and my mind started flowing like crazy.. And after season eleven's episode Wildlife, I just couldn't help myself. One of the reasons was me being pissed, haha! Please enjoy, I hope you like it. xx._

_**Chapter 1.** _

Her heart was racing. She tried to open the door again. And again. And once more. It didn't give in. Not at all. She was trapped. And screwed. So, so screwed. She should've never let Vartann go. He had given her the choice, and she was so aware of that. But she was a big girl, and she told him she would be able to stay in the room for a few minutes herself. She had mainly said that because being in a room with him was hard. After her ultimatum a couple of weeks ago, she had hoped he would call. But he hadn't. Being heartbroken and the proud, independent woman she was, she told him to go. She couldn't stand being in a room with him alone right now. She felt so stupid right now. She had known there was a huge possibility of being trapped, but she'd convinced both herself and Lou that they had nothing to worry about. He could go away for a second. And now she was trapped. And God knew what was happening to Vartann. Her heart was pounding, her palms became sweaty… Something was going on in this building and it scared her. She tried to think wishful and grabbed her cellphone, hoping she was able to call Lou. But, of course, there was no connection. Not even a bit.

Catherine tried to stay calm. Someone had probably just blocked the door without knowing it. She would be able to get out of that place in no time. Wouldn't she? She slid her back down the door, trying to get her hard to beat a bit slower and her breath to get a bit slower as well. She tried to be rational. Breathe in, breathe out. Lou's going to be back in no time. Breathe in, breathe out. When the lights suddenly fell out though, she couldn't help but let out a small scream. Her breath and heart were racing even faster and harder than before. How the hell did that happen? She tried so hard not to freak out, but she was starting to realize that this wasn't just a coincidence. And Catherine new she was going to admit to herself that she was scared. "Please…" She knew nobody could hear her. But she was praying for someone to get to her. She was on the edge of completely freaking out right now, and she had such a bad feeling inside. She had nothing. No working cell, no light.. Not even her gun. She got up and walked to the windows. Why again did she worked nights? The darkness prevented her from seeing anything. She tried to feel aside the windows, hoping to be able to open them. But then what? She was stuck, on the 10th floor.. Jumping out of the window wasn't exactly a great idea either.

It was at that same moment that she heard footsteps. Click. Click. Click. Heavy, slow steps. It had to be Vartann. Right? She got up and walked to the door as she yelled without thinking: "Lou? I'm here! Open the door, will you? I've been stuck in here since you left." She was out of breath. Her heart was still racing. The person on the other side of the door wasn't answering, but she could hear something was happening with the locks. Instinctively, she backed off a bit. "Lou?" Still no answer. Catherine knew it wasn't Vartann on the other side of the door. He would've said something by now. And at that point, Catherine knew something was so wrong.

* * *

Vartann regretted leaving Catherine behind; he should've never done that. Stupid Las Vegas traffic had prevented him from getting to Catherine sooner. He didn't want to leave her on her own. But he felt terrible when he was in a room with her together. Both his jealousy and her lack of sharing things had made him doubt every part about their relationship. He'd been thinking for days now. He knew he would never stop loving Catherine. If only he could tell her that without getting angry again.. When he approached the office building again, he saw some things he didn't like at all. The building was dark. And smoke was coming up on the back of the building. When he came closer, he saw there where a lot of police cars in front of his. And fire fighters. But he didn't spot Catherine. He rushed out of his car and went behind the crime scene line, ignoring the commands from certain unfamiliar police men. He saw Jim Brass standing a few meters away and rushed over to him. He ignored the men Jim was talking to and said: "Did you see Catherine?" Jim was annoyed about Vartann's interruption and said: "No, of course not, she's supposed to be with you." He tried to get in contact with the people behind Vartann again, but Vartann blocked his sight and said: "I'm serious, Jim. She was in that building when I left. Where is she?" "You mean she's not with you?" Vartann's deadly glare was fixated on Jim's face as he said: "That's what I say. She's still in there… What's going on?" Jim sighed and grabbed his cellphone as he said: "We got a message that the lights went out. I sent some people over here to look what was going on, and at that same moment, the fire fighters arrived. There is a fire in this building, but the exact place hasn't been located yet." Vartann frowned as he said: "But how come Catherine did not get out then?" Jim bit his lip and said: "I don't know," before dialing a number on his cell. While Jim turned his back to Vartann and started making some calls, Vartann took out his cellphone as well and dialed Catherine's number. No answer. He tried again. Still no answer, the line went to voicemail immediately. Jim turned back to Vartann again and said: "As soon as the firefighters have found out where the fire is exactly, they're going in to find Catherine." Vartann though, knowing it would take some time for the firefighters to find the fire. Was he willing to risk that? He shook of his jacket as he said: "I don't have time for that," and ran into the direction of the building, with a yelling Jim Brass on the background.

**_The end._**

**_Of chapter 1, haha. I planned on making this an one-shot, but I decided to make it a little more exciting and just split it up. I had more inspiration anyway, haha ;-)! Next chapter will be up soon, please let me know if you liked it! Have a nice weekend, xxx._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: Hi everyone, thanks so much for those who were sweet enough to reviewv and/or suscribe in one way! I really appreciate it so much and it makes me feel very good, thanks so much! Here's the next part, I hope you really like it! xx._

**_Chapter 2._**

Catherine knew there was something very wrong . The person on the other side of the door had walked away after a few seconds, ignoring her completely. And for some time now, she'd been smelling fire. She hadn't seen anything yet, but she knew what fire smelled like. And Catherine was scared. Her fists were slamming on the door, and she tried her best to get the door to move. Or just slam a hole in it. It didn't work. Tears she was trying to hide started to fall lightly down her cheek as she walked over to the window again and tried to look outside. She couldn't see a thing. No light, no cars, no nothing… As she sat down on the chair near the window, her mind faded away to her daughter. Lindsey had grown up so fast. She was now turning into a beautiful woman instead of a beautiful teenager. She was able to take care of herself now. She didn't need her mother anymore. Catherine knew Lindsey would be able to take care of herself when she was gone. It would be hard. But her daughter was like her; she was a fighter. She would make it, no matter what.

She then thought about Lou. Being together with him had made her feel better than she'd been feeling for years. But, of course, even being dead, Sam Braun had been able to mess up her life once again. She knew it wasn't fair of her to think like that. But owning a casino would never be a smart thing while working at an police department. And not telling Lou about owning a part of it was probably even more stupid. But being Sam Braun's daughter – no matter how much she actually loved that man,- had ruined more things for her than she could've ever imagined. Lou was too precious to be ruined by something like that. But it had happened eventually. She should've told him. She loved him. She wanted him. And she needed him. And now, she was probably not ever going to see him again. That thought made Catherine scared. And let more tears escape from her cheeks as well.

* * *

Lou knew he was probably doing the dumbest thing ever. He could hear Jim scream behind him, without following him though. Lou knew exactly where Catherine was; she would've never stayed in the building if she would have had the choice of leaving. She was still in the room they had been in. The fire had started on the total opposite of the building, and Lou knew he was about to take risk; fire was unpredictable. But losing Catherine while being in a fight with her was unbearable. He had to let her know he loved her no matter what. He ran up the stairs, counting his way up to the tenth floor. He needed to get to her. Safe her.

Meanwhile, Catherine was starting to freak out. She'd been hearing sounds everywhere and the smell of fire became more and more intense. "_I want to get out. I need to get out. Oh God, I'm freaking out". _A million things were flowing through her mind and made things even worse for her to handle. She wasn't able to think straight anymore. She had to get out. She walked back to the door again, for about the fifth time in a couple of minutes, which seemed like hours for her. Catherine planned on slamming on the door again, but she then heard someone murmuring on the locks again. "Help me? Help me, please! Please open the door!" She stepped back a bit, convinced everything would be fine as soon as the door would be open. As soon as she saw the door in the opening though, her relief turned into something indescribable. This was not supposed to happen. Lou was supposed to stand in front of her. Save her. Not some crazy psycho that was possibly going to kill her. The grin on his face scared Catherine more than anything else possibly could. When she noticed something shimmering in the dark, she got even more scare.

* * *

Ten floors took Vartann longer than he had thought. He was a sportive guy; working out at least three times a week if he was able to. But these stairs were killing him. His legs felt like they were from stone, but all he needed to think of was Catherine and he would step up his pace. He reached the tenth floor after what seemed ages, being out of breath like hell. Room 107 was in the middle of the floor, and he tried to walk and look as good as possible. He was glad he'd taken his flashlight; it was too dark to see anything. He tried to steady his breath, but when he heard a loud scream that was obviously Catherine's -he would recognize her voice everywhere,- he started running. He reached the room in no time, the opened door giving him access immediately. His light was shining into the room and what he saw horrified him. Catherine's eyes showed pure terror. The next couple of moments happened in what seemed minutes but were actually seconds.

The guy turned around, as he must've noticed the light. Instead of moving, Catherine was still plastered against the wall, not knowing what to do at all. A light, red stripe was dripping from her bare shoulder as her jacket was lying somewhere on the ground. The guy that had turned around, holding a shimmering knife in his right hand, seemed quite familiar to Vartann, but he wasn't having time to think about it. Instead of moving in Vartann's way, the guy turned around again, raising his knife in the process. Vartann knew Catherine was in danger. And this time, he didn't have any doubts about shooting. Not like he had during the drug case with Bell. Even though he knew he was taking a risk. The loud bangs were heard throughout the entire building. One, two… On the exact right place. The guy fell down, losing his knife in the process.

All Catherine did was stare. Stare from Vartann to the guy and back. It took her a few seconds to realize that she wasn't alone anymore. And that Lou was standing in front of her, out of breath, watching her with a face she couldn't describe. When she was sure the guy on the ground wasn't able to do anything to her, she rushed over to Lou. She couldn't even feel the pain in her shoulder since that was the place where the knife had been cutting a small wound in. Catherine just wanted to get to Lou. She didn't think about their fight at all when she almost threw herself in his arms and started to cry softly.

Lou on the other hand didn't think about the blood that was now in touch with his blouse. He held Catherine firmly and kissed her on her forehead before he said: "I'm sorry. So sorry. I love you."

**End of chapter 2.**

_Note: Liked it? Please let me know, I truly appreciate it! xx._


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: And here I am again, wow, I'm updating so soon! Probably one more chapter after this one. Please enjoy!_

**_Chapter 3._**

Lou knew they didn't have a lot of time to kiss and make up, even though all he wanted to right now was to take care of his woman and tell her he was sorry for being an ass. He had to tell her he was sorry first before he could get her out. He had to. Catherine just nodded in his arms as she softly said: "Me too. And I love you too."

While Catherine tried to stop weeping and ignore the pain in her shoulder, and hide the fact that that wasn't the only place she felt pain. Lou took a deep breath and said: "I really want to do and say a lot of things to you, but we have to get out of here." He broke their embrace but held her firmly as he looked in her eyes and said: "You're shoulder's gonna be okay for a bit longer?" Catherine nodded as she said: "It has to be." "Good."

"Lou.. What's going on in this building? I can smell a fire.. Is it in here?" Lou knew Catherine wasn't stupid, and said: "Yeah, there is. I don't know where, I don't know how.. But we have to get out of here."

Lou grabbed Catherine by her hand, planning on leaving, but Catherine stopped him and said: "Lou.. We can't leave him here." She let go of his hand and pointed to the still unconscious guy on the ground and continued. "We have to do something with him. If we don't, we're going to get in trouble." Lou stared with disbelief at Catherine, for a second not thinking about his job. He knew Catherine was right. "But how are we supposed to carry him? I have to take care of you first. I'll send Jim a message." Lou was about to grab his phone when Catherine said: "Don't bother, that's not going to work… No connection. We should call someone as soon as we have a connection then." Lou nodded and looked at Catherine for a second. She looked so pale. So fragile and small. He opened his hand for hers and said: "Come, let's get out of here. There so many things I need to tell you… But we have to get out of here first." Catherine looked at his hand for a second before placing hers in his and said: "Let's go." They started running out of the room, hand in hand, and Catherine's other hand covering her stomach, knowing that something was completely wrong in there.

Knowing the fire hadn't started at the side Vartann had been using the stairs, the couple ran into the direction of those stairs. Lou held his flashlight in one hand, and Catherine's hand in the other. He could tell her shoulder was bothering her, but being as tough as usual, she wasn't planning on letting him know. They ran and ran, ten floors down, not knowing where the fire was and if they were still able to get out of the building, and kept holding the other's hand the entire run.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jim was furious. He'd been calling both Lou and Catherine a lot of times, and both their phones went straight to voicemail. What the hell had Vartann been thinking, running into a burning building like that? Jim had been suspecting that there had been something going on between him and Catherine for some time now, and this was probably all the prove he needed. After all, they weren't even sure if Catherine was actually in the building! Jim moved himself into the direction of the building again, but a few firefighters stopped him. "Sir, I'm sorry, but you can't go in there now. There's a chance that a part of the building might collapse. We can't let you in there." Jim's eyes grew wide as he said: "But there are two of my people in there!" "I'm sorry sir, but you can't get in there. I'll let you know when I have news."

* * *

Lou and Catherine had reached the fifth floor when they started hearing noise. Catherine stopped walking and said: "Lou… What's that?" Lou had heard the noise as well, and he knew damn well what kind of noise it was. He wasn't planning on making Catherine worried though and said: "I didn't hear anything.. Come on, sweet, keep walking. We have to get out so someone can look at your shoulder." Catherine wasn't completely satisfied with his answer, being sure she had heard a noise that wasn't good, but nodded and started running again. Catherine and Lou could hear each other panting for breath, but neither of them stopped running. They wanted to get out. When they reached the second floor, Catherine heard the noise again. But this time it was a lot louder and it didn't go away. "Now don't tell me you don't hear that, Lou…"

Lou heard the noises as well, and he knew they had to be quick. He realized the building was about to fall down, and he also knew that didn't mean anything good for them. He started running a bit faster, hoping Catherine would do so to as he said: "Babe, just keep running. We have to get out of here. Come on." Catherine, of course, followed Lou, feeling her shoulder more and more. She hadn't been able to see the wound, and was wondering what exactly her shoulder was looking like. They ran and ran, when Lou finally saw the door that was giving them the entrance to the outside world again. "We're there, Catherine." They actually sped up a bit and when they finally came outside, Lou made sure they were a few steps away from the building before grabbing Catherine and hugging her. "It's going to be fine now." He didn't notice Catherine's small respond; the pain in her abdomen was getting worse and worse. Catherine knew she was losing a lot of blood.

Just after Lou had said those words, they heard a noise that sounded as if there were a hundred vans driving next to them. He turned around and saw the right side of the building slowly falling down. "Catherine, we have to get away from this building."

_Note: Ooeh, what's going to happen.. They get on a safe distance from the building in time... Is Catherine going to make? You just all have to wait for the next chapter... Hope you liked it again! xx._


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: Hi everyone, thanks again for the reviews! Means a lot to me to know you guys like to read this. Please enjoy again! xx._

_**Chapter 4.**_

Jim Brass' heart dropped when he saw the building collapse in front of him. He hadn't had a sign of either Catherine or Vartann yet. Losing both of them would be too hard for him to handle. He and the other people watched in amazement as the building slowly started to fall down. Jim was about to turn away when he heard the people around him talk. He looked into the direction they were pointing, and that was when he saw two figures running up to them. The closer they came, the more he saw; it were Catherine and Vartann. Vartann's shirt was covered with blood and Catherine's entire arm and body seemed quite red, but besides that they both looked good .They were alive.

* * *

The last couple of meters seemed endless to C atherine. Her shoulder was stinging, her stomach was hurting, she was getting more and more dizzy and she could finally see the blood covering Lou's shirt. That didn't look too good. When they reached the firefighters and ambulance brothers, the first thing Catherine realized was that she didn't feel good at all. Instead of walking to an ambulance brother, she grabbed Lou's arm and said: "Lou… I don't feel good. I think I'm…" She couldn't even finish her sentence as she passed out in the middle of it. Lou was able to catch her, and at that moment, he saw the bloodstain covering her light grey tank top. Her shoulder had obviously not been the only place she'd been stabbed. He now got scared; Catherine wasn't supposed to die. She wasn't going to. Was she?

* * *

The smile on her pale face was worth millions to Lou as he walked into the hospital room she was laying in. Despite her pale face and bandages, Catherine looked incredible. Just as she always did. The day before, when she'd been rushed to the hospital, they found out that thank God there were no vital organs hit and that the wounds weren't too deep. She had been staying overnight, and probably had to stay a few more nights. Lou was so happy she was okay. They had a lot of things to talk about, but Lou knew that their problems would be solved. They loved each other too much to let the other go, he was sure about that. He put the red roses he'd bought for her next to her bed before sitting down in the chair that was the closest to her. He suddenly wasn't so sure about what to do anymore, and was glad that Catherine was the one who grabbed his hand and hold it as she said: "I'm glad you here. Thanks… For getting me out of that building. I thought I was going to die."

Lou caressed her hand while he said: "I regretted leaving you there the minute I left. We have so many things to discuss.."

Catherine sighed. "I know.."

Both started talking at the same moment as they said: "I'm sorry for…" They both chuckled and then Lou said: "Let me first please. I'm sorry for being such a jealous prick. The minute you hugged that guy at the crime scene I just got fed up.. I had no reason for being like that, and I'm sorry. When you told me about the casino… I understand that we can't know everything about each other. And I'm okay with that. I think.. I just… I would really, really appreciate it if you would tell me big things like owning part of a huge casino. I understand you had a life before me. But I will never stop loving you. Even if it might not be something I like."

Catherine opened her mouth to speak but Lou put up his finger and said: "No, no, wait.. I need to say more. I'm sorry for being such a cold-hearted bastard when you told me about the… The events, after the John Mayer concert. I reacted in the worst way possible; practical instead of emotional. You have no idea how much I've been thinking about that. I wish… I wish I could've been there to protect you from it. I'm sorry."

Her heart melted when she heard him talk. Vartann had been such an ass, the way he had been talking to her. But she had to admit that she had been stupid, not telling him about some things. She knew Lou knew about Eddie. He knew about her other relationships, her past as a stripper.. She had never told him about her cocaine addiction though. She was going to tell him that soon enough though. She smiled at him and said: "That's nice to hear. I appreciate that. But I'm sorry too. I should've told you more than I did. You have the rights to know, and I'm sorry for not telling you."

Lou nodded and whispered: "Can I kiss you now… Please?" Catherine chuckled. "God, you don't even have to ask."

He moved closer to the bed and as soon as their lips met, he slowly got up to sit on the bed, planning on hurting Catherine as less as possible. His arms moved her slowly closer while Catherine's hand met on the back of his neck. Lou moved his lips closer to her neck and before kissing her he said: "Am I hurting you?" "Just a little.. But please don't stop." Lou was happy he'd closed the door and continued kissing Catherine in her neck. "I love you," she softly whispered. Lou moved his lips to her mouth again before he said: "I love you too."

**The END.**

_Note: I hope you all like this story, I definitely liked writing. And... Because I know so many of you like reading smut... I decided to add another chapter. Muhahhaa. Just a little more patience. But, I can tell you.. All Cartann lovers gonna love it! xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: Hi folks, thanks for all the sweet the reviews! I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving, I most certainly did! Please enjoy this last chapter, be cautious, it's rated M, my loves. xx._

**_Chapter 5._**

Her back hit the wall as soon as they were out of sight of all the noisy neighbors. Lou was just able to close to door with his foot will pressing Catherine against the wall and kissing her hungry on her mouth. Catherine's injuries were finally minimal enough to get her out of the hospital. And do whatever they wanted. Lou knew he was supposed to be gentle with her injured places, but he couldn't help himself from attacking Catherine the way he did. Knowing she would tell him if she was hurt, he continued kissing her while his hands travelled down to her thighs. She in response wrapped her legs around his waist before moving her hands to his neck and leaning on him. He supported her as he was holding her firmly under her butt while he tried to move quickly to the couch.

When Lou's ankles hit the couch he fell slowly, letting Catherine land on top of him. His hands were unbuttoning the buttons on her green blouse while he was kissing her neck . Her hands were tugging at his shirt as well, trying to reveal his masculine upper body. The moment Lou had been able to get rid of Catherine's blouse, he buried his face between her breasts as good as he could. He knew the bra was in the way but he didn't care. He kissed the gap in between her breasts before moving his lips up again and capturing his with hers, removing his t-shirt in the process. His hands than slid to her hips and went down to her legs. He broke their kiss for a second as he murmured: "I love it when you were a skirt," before returning his lips to hers again and sliding his hand under her skirt. He pressed his thumb against her wet center, what made Catherine moan. While her hands moved to his belt, Lou picked her up and said: "I'm sorry honey, but I really want some more space," as he moved them to the bedroom.

Catherine landed on top of him, roughly removing his belt and unzipping his pants as soon as she could. She removed her own skirt in a second, now only clad in a deep green pair of panties and bra. "You're so beautiful." Lou unclasped Catherine's bra in a second, cupping her breasts immediately. I didn't took Lou a lot of effort to move Catherine so he was able to be on top of her. His fingers grabbed the sides of her underwear and pulled them down while Catherine did the same to his shorts. He heard Catherine moan when his hands spread her legs and his tongue came in contact with her center. She arched her body against his mouth while her hands were in his hair. "Oh god, Lou.." Lou licked his way up till her neck and kissed her there, sucking on her skin –knowing he would leave a hickey,-. He then kissed her on her mouth before he said: "You're ready?" Catherine nodded wildly, not wanting to wait any longer.

He came into her with a hard trust, causing both him and Catherine to scream out in pleasure. His thrusts became harder and faster, and Lou knew he wasn't far away from climaxing. He wanted Catherine to come first though. He trusted harder, deeper, as he –out of breath,- said: "Come baby." She came while moaning loudly, scraping her nails lightly over Lou's skin. It took Lou less than ten seconds to come after her. He rest on top of her for a bit, kissing her swollen lips before moving himself so he could lie next to her.

Catherine rested her head in his damp chest immediately and whispered: "I love you." "I love you too." Lou's hand twisted small strands of her hair while she moved her hand up and down his chest. While they were lying in each other's arms in silence, Catherine thought about her life right now. And where she was heading. She wasn't having a clue. The only thing she truly knew, was the she wanted to stay with Lou forever. That she wanted to wake up with him forever. And Catherine knew there was only one thing she needed to say so she could do so. She took a deep breath and then quietly said: "Lou.. I… I have been thinking. A lot, actually. I… I want to wake up with you. I want to eat breakfast with you in bed and I want to be able to lie with you like this whenever I want. I'm sorry for refusing your offer earlier. I just needed some time to think. But if you still want me… I would love to move in with you. I really, really would."

Catherine's eyes were piercing blue and looked with pure love and dedication into Lou's. And even if they hadn't , he wouldn't have refused her question. Never. He moved himself so he could kiss her but first said: "I could never say no to that. Please, move in with me."

Their lips then locked again, and Catherine pushed Lou so he was on top of her again. She would feel his body against his now. Forever. And ever. And ever. And nothing else mattered.

**_The End._**

_Note: I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks so much for reading! xx._


End file.
